Shining Will
by Riurisu
Summary: Lux always has a plan to accomplish her goals, and she thinks that romance will be no different. After all, it's simply a matter of manipulating events into your favor, correct? Everyone's favorite Light Mage is in for a rude awakening however, if she thinks that understanding Ionia's guard captain will be as easy as sneaking into Noxus. Lux/Irelia


Authors Notes: This started out as a joke between some friends of mine, where this Irelia was adamant about hunting down our Lux for whatever reason. Enjoy!

* * *

Lux ran down the dirt lane back to her base, panting heavily. She was already on low health, and the heavy footsteps that sounded from behind told her she had no time to rest. All she had to do was make it past the tower, and it would be all right.

Suddenly, her body felt like it had more weight to it. Every step required a conscious effort to keep moving forward, and everything was moving just so slow. Exhaust, right, that accursed summoner's spell. A sharp jab into the small of her back forced her down, her staff dropping from her weakened grip. The light mage managed to turn onto her back, a proud effort to look her death in the face.

Irelia however, simply stood above her, smirking. "What's the matter, little Demacian, not going to run anymore? No snares?" she asked, her sword hovering over Lux's abdomen. It wasn't unusual for champions to show off to each other in the deathless League, after all.

A wry grin spread across the light mage's lips. "You know…" she said, eyeing the Ionia blade mistress coyly, "If you really wanted to fuck me over so hard, you should have taken me out on a date first."

The blushing, shocked look on Irelia's face made the 30 second death counter worth it.

—-

Lux felt herself tap down lightly onto the summoner platform inside the league, the long, irritating match having finally let out. She had been paired up with Vladimir, Mundo, Alistar and Blitzcrank; none of whom enjoyed each others presence. It had been a spectacular loss at least, with three of the summoners banding together to hold out for as long as possible. Mostly, it had just been to annoy the other two summoners on the team, but the Demacian had found it to be an interesting practice session at least. The cluck of someone's tongue behind her immediately brought her attention back to the low-lit room she was standing in.

"What, exactly, was your intention earlier, Ms Crownguard?" a measured voice asked. Lux turned around to see one of the champions from the opposing side following after her: Irelia, captain of the Ionian Guard. Her brow was furrowed, and it seemed that the rest of her team had already filed out.

Lux simply smiled back. "Ah, hello again Irelia, come to ask me for that date now?" she teased, turning back around on her heel in an effort to reach the door. Like clockwork, she could hear the Ionian sputter behind her.

"Y-you see, that! We were simply having a nice scrimmage match, that's all!" came Irelia's voice, closer now. Lux turned back as Irelia placed a hand on the Demacian's shoulder. "Why do you say things so vulgar and unbefitting of you?"

"Oh, it's a 'nice' scrimmage now?" Lux asked, raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought you hadn't wanted to play with Nocturne and Darius?" The resulting blush from Irelia told Lux she hit the right mark. Good.

"That was simply a word choice for your benefit. I happened to enjoy being able to face off with a skilled mage like yourself is all that was intended," said Irelia, seemingly unaware of the state of her face. Lux made a mental note to research more on how much progress Irelia had made in reconnecting with her emotions.

"You know, I could always show you how skilled I am in other ways," Lux started, glancing downwards, then up again, as she played with her baton in one hand. "I'm not -just- a light mage, you know." She winked at Irelia, who cocked her head to the side.

"What are you getting at Lux?"

"Oh hey, that's the first time you've just called me Lux! Progress," Lux giggled, half at the situation, half at Irelia's now heavily flustered look. "Tell you what, I'll show you what else I'm skilled at, even practice with you a bit, if you do just -one- thing for me."

Irelia stood silent for a long moment. Finally, her shoulders drooped, and she let out a long-held breath in the form of a sigh. "What do you want?"

"For you to take me out on that date, silly!" Lux exclaimed. She was glad all the other champions had already left it seemed, now that she looked around. Irelia would never have agreed to this had there been any witnesses.

"I… Alright, Ms Crownguard," Irelia made sure to stress Lux's last name, "I shall take you out on this date. But, in return, you must show me what these skills of yours are. Am I correct in thinking they help you search for people?"

Lux stared blankly at Irelia, then sighed inwardly. "Uhm… I suppose if you look at it sideways enough," she relented, not wanting to miss her chance in case the Ionian was only interested in her for that. Lux would simply have to make enough of an impression on Irelia to have her, ah, forget this minor detail.

The Guard Captain gave a curt nod. "I shall meet you at your place of residence tomorrow night then, once the sun has set. Are you fine with Ionian dishes?"

"Ah, a dinner after sunset? Irie, you have me swooning here," Lux exaggerated nearly falling down, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead. She caught the cold stare Irelia was giving her however, and quickly stood up straight. "Sounds perfect Irelia. See you then!" she finished, and took a small chance in giving Irelia a quick peck on the cheek. Once more, the look on Irelia's face was more than worth the punch to her shoulder the Demacian endured.

Irelia didn't, however, take back their plans for the next evening. Tomorrow night was sure to be an interesting evening for the mage indeed...


End file.
